Benutzer:Meister-Keks95/Gemeinsam sind wir stark
Cane hat sich nach etwas Austausch mit Autoren von uns und der Jedipedia.net mal Gedanken gemacht, wie es langfristig weitergehen kann mit den Wikis und was die Hürden bei einer Vereinigung wären. Seine Gedanken hat er in einem Google-Docs-Dokument gesammelt und dürfen und sollen sogar kommentiert werden, ihr findet das Dokument hier. Folgend das vollständige Dokument, darunter Platz um hier seine Meinung kundzutun und sich zu äußern. Dokument Bestandsaufnahme/Gedankenaustausch zu einer möglichen Wiedervereinigung der Jedipedia.de und der Jedipedia.net Was? Ich habe mir schon seit Längerem immer wieder Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie die Jedipedia wohl aussehen würde, wenn sie wieder vereint wäre. Alleine der Gedanke daran, wie viele Artikel und welche Qualität wir bei unseren Artikeln hätten, macht mich gleichzeitig excited und traurig. Da ich mich zuletzt wieder mehr für Star Wars interessiere, habe ich mich auch wieder mit der Jedipedia beschäftigt und entschlossen, endlich diese längst überfällige Wiedervereinigung anzugehen. Ob ich nun Erfolg haben werde oder nicht, im Folgenden möchte ich alles Mögliche über eine mögliche Wiedervereinigung in einer Nachricht teilen, da ich mir sehr viele Gedanken darüber gemacht und mit vielen Leuten darüber geredet habe. Und nutzt gerne die Kommentarfunktion von Google Docs. Disclaimer zu Beginn Derzeit ist eine Vereinigung aus dem folgenden Grund nicht möglich: Die Autoren der Jedipedia.net schließen einen Umzug auf Wikia derzeit komplett aus (die Fandom-Autoren auch teilweise einen solchen auf Jedipedia.net, hier ist man aber noch offener, mehr dazu auch später unter „Wie?”) und bei einem Umzug auf Jedipedia.net könnte man die Jedipedia.de nicht löschen, was ein verlassenes Wiki hinterlassen würde, das jedoch trotzdem durch den SEO-Vorteil von Fandom jedem Casual User zuerst vorgeschlagen würde. Das könnte man den Fans zumuten. Anregungen und Lösungen (z. B. zum Umlotsen der User) sind hier sehr schwer zu finden, ich nehme aber jeden HInweis sehr gerne an. Warum? Zunächst einmal die Frage, warum ich das alles so wichtig und gut finde. Einer der offensichtlichsten Vorteile ist natürlich, dass keine Artikel mehr doppelt geschrieben, bearbeitet oder ergänzt werden müssten. Dies würde beiden Seiten so viel Arbeit sparen, damit an weitaus wichtigeren Projekten gearbeitet werden kann. Die Erstellung von neuen Artikeln und das Bearbeiten/Ergänzen alter Artikel würde sich von der Geschwindigkeit her damit fast verdoppeln. Es könnten so viele neue und alte Star Wars Werke im Wiki ergänzt werden. Weiterhin würde eine Vereinigung natürlich die Community einen. Ich kenne sowohl auf der Seite der .de als auch auf der Seite der .net eigentlich nur nette Leute, die sicherlich gut miteinander klarkommen würden. Einen weiteren Vorteil sehe ich in der Vereinfachung für den Casual Fan, der einerseits mehr Content zum Nachlesen bekommen würde und andererseits nicht mehr durch mehrere Wikis verwirrt werden könnte (diese Erfahrung hat ein Freund von mir gemacht). In einigen Gesprächen mit Autoren sowohl der .de als auch der .net hat sich klar herausgestellt, dass im Prinzip alle Personen eine Wiedervereinigung als langfristiges Ziel sehen, wenn es auch einige Schwierigkeiten geben wird (dazu später mehr) Hierzu auch ein schönes Zitat des .de-Autors Jul: „Aktuell kann ich einfach nur hoffen, dass sich auf beiden Seiten mehr Leute für eine Zusammenlegung aussprechen und auch dafür arbeiten und dann eine anständige, effiziente Einigung finden, welche die Wikis eint. Denn ich denke, dass darin der eigentliche Schlüssel liegt. … und ich denke, dass wir das Projekt Jedipedia nur effizient fortführen können, wenn wir unsere Autorenschaften wieder vereinen.“ Zudem werden sicherlich einige von euch beim Verfassen eines Artikels sicherlich schon einmal das Gefühl gehabt haben, etwas zu tun, was eigentlich (im anderen Wiki) schon getan wurde und daher unnötig ist. Wie? Ihr werdet euch sicherlich auch schon einmal mit der Frage beschäftigt haben, wie eine solche Wiedervereinigung denn nun funktionieren könnte. Auf die Probleme einer solchen werde ich in einem anderen Abschnitt spezifisch noch einmal eingehen, hier soll es vor allem darum gehen, was denn nun wie vereinigt werden soll. Bei einer Verschmelzung der Wikis müsste man sich natürlich auf eine der beiden Plattformen einigen (Fandom/Wikia (.de) oder .net). In diesem Bereich habe ich von der Seite der .net in einigen Gesprächen erfahren, dass für sie eine Vereinigung bei Fandom nicht möglich ist und sie somit auf der bereits bestehenden Jedipedia.net Seite durchgeführt werden müsste. Dies ist sicherlich auch aus meiner Sicht (aus der eines .de-Autors) verständlich, da einige der Autoren bereits damals bei der Trennung dabei waren und sich dort schon klar von Wikia distanziert haben. Hierbei ist aber zu beachten, dass dies kein Beitritt der Jedipedia.de zur Jedipedia.net werden soll, sondern eine wirkliche Vereinigung, die sich dann auch in Punkten wie Rängen und der Übernahme einiger Dinge auch aus der Jedipedia.de wiederspiegeln müsste (bspw. faire Regelungen für ehemalige Autoren der Jedipedia.de). Zunächst wäre es nun wichtig, zu definieren, was man wirklich unter einer Verschmelzung versteht. Immerhin ist keine Auflösung des Fandom Wikis möglich, da das Wiki nun einmal bestehen bleiben wird und sich Wikia auch immer wieder neue Autoren suchen wird. Also muss man dies über bestimmte andere Punkte festlegen: Übernehmen der Artikel, die in dem aufzulösenden Wiki besser sind (+Ergänzungen); Übernehmen der Autoren (muss gegeben sein, da es anders nun mal keine Vereinigung wäre); großteilige Stilllegung der Jedipedia.de (andernfalls wird die Jedipedia.de für immer über einer potentiell besseren Jedipedia.net auf Google anzeigt werden). Auch andere Traditionen aus der .de könnte man hier in die .net übernehmen. Vorteile der Jedipedia.de In meinen Gesprächen sind auch immer wieder Vorteile der Jedipedia.de gegenüber der Jedipedia.net aufgekommen. Über diese und mögliche Ansätze zur Übertragung dieser möchte ich in folgendem Abschnitt reden. *Eine „bessere Community“: Durch eine Vereinigung der beiden Communitys würde man seine eigene Community nicht verlieren, aber sie durch weitere Mitglieder ergänzen. *Unterstützung bei Projekten: Sicherlich ein sehr wichtiger Punkt, der nun wegfallen würde. Diesbezüglich müsste man sich anschauen, wie man solche Projekte auch alleine gestalten könnte. Hier könnt ihr mir wie bei allen bisher nicht oder nur teilweise übertragbaren Vorteilen helfen. *Teilnahme an Freiwilligenteams zur Unterstützung: Da die Freiwilligen der .de, denen so etwas Spaß macht (z. B. Kun), dies wohl eher für andere Wikis als die Jedipedia selbst tun, könnten sie ihre Arbeit hier fortsetzen. *Eine bessere SEO (Suchmaschinenoptimierung): Wie bereits angesprochen ist das zurzeit das entscheidende Problem ohne bisherigen Lösungsansatz. *Eine App: Eine App ist wohl ein sehr wichtiger Bestandteil der Jedipedia.de (auch wenn ich nie so ein großer Fan davon war, aber das liegt wohl eher an mir). Die Jedipedia.net hat mal an einer App gearbeitet, diese Idee wurde jedoch aufgrund mangelnder Zufriedenheit mit der Umsetzung wieder verworfen. Jedoch wurde mir diesbezüglich gesagt, dass eine App definitiv umsetzbar wäre. *Größerer Autorenzuwachs: Ein Punkt, der sicherlich durch eine klare Alleinstellung des neuen gemeinsamen Wikis angegangen werden kann. *Eine gesicherte Finanzierung: Ich weiß aus sicheren Quellen, dass die Finanzierung der Jedipedia.net zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt sehr abgesichert ist. *Diskussionen: Die Jedipedia.net plant grundsätzlich keine Einführung von Diskussionen, die unter der Voraussetzung, gut moderiert zu werden, aber sehr hilfreich sein können. Hier wird immer wieder argumentiert, dass man nun mal ein Wiki und keine soziale Plattform ist. Für Diskussionen stehen (übergangsweise oder dauerhaft) Medien wie Discord zur Verfügung. *Optik: Bei der Optik bin ich mir sicher, dass diese reine Gewohnheitssache ist. Auf Vorteile der Jedipedia.net (wie bspw. bestimmte Partner oder Sponsoren) werde ich hier nicht eingehen, da diese ohnehin erhalten blieben. Probleme einer möglichen Vereinigung Hier gehe ich jetzt auf Probleme bei einer Vereinigung ein, die beim Nachdenken oder in Gesprächen aufgekommen sind. *Übernahme und Ergänzung der Artikel: Ein logistisch sehr anspruchsvolles Thema, da es in der Jedipedia.de und der Jedipedia.net mittlerweile doch schon sehr viele (auch verschiedene) Artikel gibt. Ein Ansatz wäre, dass sich jeder zunächst um seine eigens erstellten Artikel kümmert, und nach und nach alles immer weiter ergänzt wird. So könnte man z. B. vor einer Bearbeitung oder dem Erstellen eines Artikels nachsehen, ob es das nicht schon in der .de gibt, um somit unnötige Arbeit zu vermeiden. Auch dieses Vorgehen würde einen Großteil dieser Arbeit erledigen. Allerdings bin ich auch hier wieder sehr für Vorschläge jeglicher Art offen. *Übernahme der Adminschaft: Da alle Admins der Jedipedia.de sicherlich Admins bleiben wollen, ihnen aber einfach noch das Vertrauen bei der Jedipedia.net fehlen wird, müsste man hier eine klare Abmachung treffen, wie man mit den Admins im neuen Wiki umgeht. Einige Autoren und Admins kennen und respektieren sich ja aber ohnehin bereits. Von der Jedipedia.net wurde klargemacht, dass die Admins der Jedipedia.de sich zuerst einarbeiten müssten, um auch wieder Admins zu werden (zunächst als Moderatoren). Hier stimmt ich der Jedipedia.net persönlich nicht zu, da dies eben kein Beitritt der .de zur .net sein soll, sondern eine Vereinigung. Alle Admins im Admin-Status zu lassen, ergäbe dann aber auch zu viele Admins insgesamt. Eine gemeinsam besprochene Lösung ist hier essentiell. *Ein verlassenes Jedipedia.de: Bereits zu Beginn angesprochen, schließt dies durch die bessere SEO durch Fandom derzeit eine Vereinigung derzeit aus. Fazit Auch wenn es hier sicherlich noch einige ungelöste Baustellen und viele unüberzeugte Autoren gibt, bin ich zuversichtlich, dass wir gemeinsam eine sinnvolle und effiziente Vereinigung durchführen können. Das hier Geschriebene beruht auf vielen Gedankengängen und Gesprächen mit anderen Autoren, und genau deswegen bin ich weiter auf eure Hilfe angewiesen. Schreibt mir all eure Ideen, Probleme oder sonstigen Gedanken zu einer möglichen Wiedervereinigung, damit wir gemeinsam weiterhin an einem alle Parteien zufriedenstellenden Konzept arbeiten können. Leider steht aber auch fest: Trotz aller Anstrengungen und Bemühungen wird es am Ende des Tages immer irgendwelche Einbußen geben, jedoch zu einem sinnvollen Zweck. Auch klar ist, dass wir zurzeit einfach noch zu viel aufgeben müssten, um eine Vereinigung durchzuziehen, deswegen wird dies noch einige Zeit dauern, doch ich möcht hiermit auch mal wieder zum Nachdenken und Diskutieren anregen. Danke! Kommentare und Rückmeldungen